Toy Story 4 Ever (film)/Transcript/17
16 - Previous Next - 18 *(The Pizza Planet truck races after Al's car until they both reached the Tri County International Airport. The Pizza Planet car lost sight of Al's car and drive really fast through the parking lots until stopping at a white zone near the entrance) *'Rex:' Guys, we can't park here! It's a white zone! *'Aliens:' (to Mr. Potato Head while going nearby to him) You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful. *'Buzz:' (spotting Al) There he is. *(But Al is putting his suitcase on a conveyor belt for check up rather than carry on. Buzz notices some pet cages that were sitting around near the entrance. Everyone quickly get in one of these and Buzz slowly walks towards the conveyor belt) *'Woman Over P.A.:' Final boarding call for Far East Airlines' Flight 451 to Tokyo, all confirmed passengers must board at this time. *'Man Over P.A.:' Passenger Twitch, passenger Leon Twitch, please pick up — *'Aliens:' You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful. *'Mr. Potato Head:' Will you just leave me alone?! *'Rex:' Aaahh! Someone's coming! *(Buzz quickly gets down as a girl approaches the case) *'Girl:' Ooh, a puppy! *(But the girl quickly turns and runs when she hears a barking sound. This bark is coming from Slinky, who sacred her so that she wouldn't get in the way of their mission. Nearby, Al is speaking with an airport worker about the suitcase) *'Al:' Listen, flyboy. The contents of that case are worth more than you make in a year. You got that, sport? You be careful! *'Worker:' I understand, sir. *'Al:' Do you have a "fragile" sticker or something you can put on that? Because I know what goes on back there. *'Worker:' Don't worry, sir. *'Al:' I had a box of cookies once that came back as crumbs! *(Buzz's case is a few suitcases away from Al's suitcase. The toys watch as the suitcase disappears into the luggage area) *'Alien:' The Mystic Portal! *'All:' Oooooooooooooooh. *'Buzz:' Once we go through, we just need to find that case. *(But when they enter the luggage area, they found several conveyor belts and thousands of suitcases. Mr. Potato Head gasps and all his pieces fall out of his backside. Their suitcase suddenly goes down an incline and it lands on the nearest conveyor belt. Everyone is forced out of the cage as it lands) *'Slinky:' Ow! There's the case! *'Hamm:' (seeing another green case) No, there's the case! *'Buzz:' You take that one! We'll take this one! (he and Slinky run in one direction) *(The rest of the toys race after their green case. Buzz jumps over the bags, but Slinky's back part gets stuck on one back that was moved to a different conveyor belt) *'Slinky:' Whoa-oa! Buzz! Buzz, my back end's goin' to Baton Rogue! (gets carried away) Aaaaahhh! *'Buzz:' SLINKY!! *(Meanwhile, Mr. Potato Head's group was rushing as fast as they could towards their bag) *'Hamm:' Here we come, Woody. Woody, here we come. Woody! (their case, however, is filled with flash lights and other lightning material) Ah, nice flash though. *(Meanwhile, back with Buzz, he keeps running by the luggage until finally finding the green suitcase. He rushes to it as fast as he can before opening the case up) *'Buzz:' All right, Woody, let's go! *(Prospector emerges out of the case and punches Buzz in the face, and is send falling off the conveyor belt) *'Prospector:' Take that, space toy. *'Woody:' Hey! No one does that to my friend! *(Prospector and Woody get out of the case and brawl. Prospector kicks Woody off him and Woody was down. With that, Prospector re-opens Woody's rip in his arm, making Woody nervous) *'Prospector:' Your choice, Woody. You can go to Japan together, or in pieces. If he fixed ya once, he can fix ya again. NOW GET IN THE BOX! *'Woody:' Never! *'Prospector:' FINE! *(Prospector rises his pickaxe and Woody braces himself for impact. But before Prospector could strike, a sudden flash blinds him, coming from Buzz and the others, using the flash materials to stop Prospector. The toys jump onto the same conveyor belt and charge at the him. Prospector, blinded by the lights, is grabbed in the back by Buzz) *'Buzz:' Gotcha! *'Prospector:' IDIOTS!!! Children destroy toys!! You'll all be ruined! Forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill! *'Woody:' Well, Stinky Pete, I guess it's time you learned the true meaning of "playtime." (smiles and points off-screen) Right over there, guys! *'Prospector:' No! NO! NOOOOOO!! *(Near the airport entrance, a pink backpack is moved out of the luggage area via conveyor belt. It has Prospector in it. A young artistic girl named Amy approaches the backpack) *'Woman Over P.A.:' Atlantic Air flight from Point Richmond is now arriving at Gate 3. *'Amy:' Look, Barbie! A big ugly man doll! Ooh, he needs a makeover! *(Once the girl puts the backpack on her back, a Barbie doll turns to Prospector) *'Amy's Barbie:' Hi. You'll like Amy. (rotates her head to face him, revealing her colorful face) She's an artist! *'Amy's Mother:' (aside) Come on, hon! *(Prospector gasps and starts whimpering over what is going to happen to him now. He is now with Amy, wanting to give him a makeover. Cue back at the luggage area) *'Woody:' Happy trails, Prospector. *'Slinky:' Buzz! Woody! *'Hamm:' Help us out here! *'Rex:' Hurry! *(The other toys are struggling to get Jessie and Bullseye out of the bag. Bullseye manages to get out, but Jessie is trapped) *'Woody:' Oh, no. Jessie! *(Woody and Buzz rush to the case, but it is getting dangerously close to a conveyor belt leading to the runway) *'Woody:' Come on! *'Jessie:' Oh, Woody! Help! *(But it is too late. The toys quickly move to the sides on stable ground, but Jessie is still trapped in the case. It comes to a stop and she is forced to freeze upon seeing a worker nearby. The case is placed on the luggage car and it starts driving off) *'Woody:' Jessie! (whistles for Bullseye and gets on his back) Come on, Buzz! (Buzz switches on his helmet, ready for action, and gets on Bullseye with Woody) Run like the wind, Bullseye! *(Bullseye slides down the conveyor belt as the other toys watched. Bullseye gets on the ground and starts galloping towards the luggage car) *'Woody:' Hey-Howdy-Hey! Giddyap! *'Buzz:' Come on, Bullseye! Yah! *(Bullseye gets closer and closer to the last compartment of the luggage car) *'Woody:' Buzz, give me a boost! *(Woody carefully moves himself to get on Buzz's helmet and reach for one of the bag tags. He manages to grab the tag, but the speed of the luggage car separates Woody from Buzz) *'Woody:' Ohh! Oohhh! *'Buzz:' WOODY!! *(Woody, though separated from Buzz again, is not giving up on Jessie. He climbs to the top of the car and sees the green bag not far away. Woody runs towards the bag, which is in the front compartment, behind the vehicle. Woody jumps into the compartment as the car parks near an Boeing 737. The green suitcase is taken aboard as Woody watches) *'Worker:' (to his workmates) Here's the rest! *(Woody has to think fast. He spots one suitcase and got in it. In the luggage part of the plane, one worker is tossing suitcases in. When his golf bag gets tossed in, Woody gets himself out and spots the green suitcase. Woody quickly runs to it and opens it up, seeing Jessie curled up) *'Woody:' Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight. *'Jessie:' Woody! (embraces Woody) *'Woody:' Come on, Jess. It's time to take you home. *'Jessie:' But what if Andy doesn't like me? *'Woody:' Nonsense. Andy'll love you! Besides…he's got a little sister. *'Jessie:' (suddenly excited) He does?! Why didn't ya say so? Let's go! *(Jessie takes Woody's hand and they both ran to the plane door, peaking from a bag, and ready to make a break for it) *'Worker:' Hold it! There's a couple more bags coming from the terminal! *'Woody:' Okay. On three. One…two — *(But the door closes and the plane starts firing up) *'Worker:' Too late! Put 'em on the next flight! *(The plane starts backing up, heading for the runway. The lights inside the plane beam out) *'Woody:' This is bad. *'Jessie:' How are we gonna get outta here? *'Woody:' (spots a light source coming from nearby) Over there. Come on! *(They both head towards the light source. It is coming from an emergency hatch. Woody opens it up and they both look down) *'Jessie:' You sure about this? *'Woody:' No! Let's go! *(Woody and Jessie slowly move down the metal leg of the plane as it roads down the runway. They carefully maneuver themselves around and are getting closer to the front wheel. Suddenly, Woody slips and starts falling off. Thinking fast, Jessie grabs Woody's arm, but this is the one with the rip) *'Jessie:' Hold on, Woody! *(The rip is getting bigger and Woody's hat blows off his head. Buzz, having taken control of Bullseye, rides out of nowhere and catches the hat) *'Buzz:' What's a cowboy without his hat? *'Woody:' Buzz! *(The plane turns to the left and starts going faster. Bullseye is able to keep pace with the plane, but Woody has to think fast. He notices a screw in between the two front wheels) *'Woody:' Buzz! Buzz! Get behind the tires! (Buzz and Bullseye do so and Woody swings his pull string like a cowboy rope and gets it onto the screw) Jessie, let go of the plane! *'Jessie:' What?! Are you crazy?! *'Woody:' Just pretend it's the final episode of Woody's Roundup! *'Jessie:' But it was cancelled! We never saw you made it! *'Woody:' Well, then, let's find out together! *(Jessie closes her eyes and lets go of the plane. She holds onto Woody as they both swing underneath the plane, in between the two tires, and land on Bullseye. Bullseye slows down as everyone watched the plane fly off into the sky) *'Jessie:' We did it! We did it! *'Buzz:' Nice roping, cowboy! *'Jessie:' That was definitely "Woody's Finest Hour"! *'Buzz:' Your hat, partner. (gives Woody his hat) *(Another jet comes right above them and touches onto the runway. No one is hurt, but they are sure intimidated) *'Woody:' Let's go home. *(It is late at night, and Andy's mother parks her van in the drive way of her house. She has Andy with her and he gets out of the van) *'Andy:' Yeee-haa! *(Andy heads up to his room, humming "The Lone Ranger" theme song, and climbs up to the top shelf where Woody isn't there) Hey, Woody! …Woody? *(Andy then turns to his bed. Here, he sees Woody, Buzz, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Jessie, Bullseye and the three aliens on the bed with Etch, having the words "WELCOME HOME ANDY") *'Andy:' Oh, wow! New toys! (starts playing with them) Cool! Thanks, Mom! (as Jessie) "It's Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse!" (imitates Bullseye's neigh) "Woody, Buzz, that polecat Zurg has stolen my space cows!" *(Outside the house, there is the airport luggage car, parked outside the house across the street. The next morning, as the couple across the street look at the luggage car with confusion, Andy has finished fixing up Woody's arm. The rip is gone and Woody's arm is slightly bigger) *'Mrs. Davis:' Andy, come on, hon. Time to go. Hey, you fixed Woody! *'Andy:' Yeah. Glad I decided not to take him to camp. His whole arm might have come off. *(They both head out of the room before Woody looks at his new repaired arm) *'Woody:' Well, what do you know? *'Jessie:' YEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Oh, Bullseye, we're part of a family again! *(Jessie shows Bullseye her boot, which now has the Andy's name on it. Bullseye also has the same thing, except Andy's different letters are on his four hooves) *'Buzz:' (nervously) Ma'am, well, I just wanna say that you're…a bright young woman with a beautiful "yarn full" of hair. A "hairfull" of yarn. It's, uh — I must go. *'Jessie:' (pulls Buzz toward herself) Well, aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever met? *'Slinky:' (to the frantic barking Buster, who is trying to get out of the room) What's that? Bark-Bark? (Buster barks back) Uh, this fella says he need to go out back for a little private time. *'Jessie:' That critter needs help! *(Jessie notices the Hot Wheels track and rides down it on the red car, yodeling, and flings herself onto the door knob, opening it. After Buster runs out to go outside, Buzz, in complete shock of this girl's skills, stares as his wings, reading "THIS SPACE FOR RENT", pop out by themselves in amazement. On the desk near the window, Hamm is playing "Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg", but is not doing well) *'Hamm:' Ooh, ooh, oh — hey, Rex, I could use a hand over here, buddy. *'Rex:' I don't need to play…I've lived it! *'Hamm:' No, no, no, no, no! Awwww, nuts! *(Hamm slaps the remote in frustration after losing the Zurg Boss Battle, but this changes to the Al's Toy Barn commercial. Al was featured in this commercial in his chicken suit, but instead of happy and jumpy, he was all upset and barely in the mood for doing the commercial. This is what he got after failing to sell the Roundup Gang in Japan) *'Al:' Welcome to Al's Toy Barn. We've got the lowest prices in town. Everything for a buck-buck-(crying) buuuuccckkk!!!! (breaks down in tears) *'Hamm:' Well, heh! I guess crime doesn't pay! *'Woody:' (showing his repaired arm to Bo) Ah, Andy did a great job, huh? Nice and strong. *'Bo:' I like it. Makes you look tough. *(Mr. Potato Head is smooching his wife after being away for so long. But as this is happening, the three aliens approach him) *'Aliens:' You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful. *'Mrs. Potato Head:' (fascinated) You saved their lives? Oh, my hero! And they're so adorable! LET'S ADOPT SOME!! *'Aliens:' Daddy! *'Mr. Potato Head:' (shocked) Oh, no… *(Wheezy starts hopping towards Woody and Bo, giving off a squeaky noise every time he hops) *'Woody:' Wheezy, you're fixed! *'Wheezy:' Oh, yeah. Mr. Shark looked in the toy box and found me an extra squeaker. *'Woody:' And? How do you feel? *'Wheezy:' Oh, I feel swell. In fact, I think I feel a song comin' on! *(Mr. Mike later hands his microphone to Wheezy, who sings with a deep manly voice) *(Robert Goulet's cover of "You've Got a Friend in Me" plays) *'Wheezy:' You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You just remember what your old pal said Babe, you've got a friend in me Yeah, you've got a friend in me *(This singing gets the attention of everyone in the room. The toys gathered around to watch Wheezy and a chorus of Barbies perform, while Woody and Bo watch together. He hears Andy and his family outside and watches Molly taking her first steps) *'Mrs. Davis:' Come on, honey. Come on over. Oh, you are such a big girl. Andy, you think she's ready to drive the car yet? *'Andy:' Yeah, I can teach her. *'Buzz:' (approaches Woody) You still worried? *'Woody:' About Andy? Nah. It'll be fun while it lasts. *'Buzz:' I'm proud of you, cowboy. *'Woody:' Besides, when it all ends…I'll have old Buzz Lightyear to keep me company. For infinity and beyond. *'Wheezy:' And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me (Yes, you do) You've got a friend in me (That's the truth) You've got a friend in me, yeah! 16 - Previous Next - 18 Category:Transcripts Category:Toy Story Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas